


blue’s new style

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothes, F/F, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, Shopping, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 4The pearls are out shopping clothes for Blue.





	blue’s new style

“So, what do you think?”

Blue Pearl walked out of the dressing room. She, Yellow and Pearl were out clothes shopping. Not that gems needed human clothes, they had clothes melted onto their physical forms and were quite happy with their looks. Blue however wanted some variety in her wardrobe now that she was a free pearl living on Earth.

And what was a better way to become part of Earth culture than wearing clothes?

Right now she was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans, in a shade of blue that wasn’t too far off her skin, with a bit more gray in it. And on the top, she wore an oversized red sweater that was knitted. The material felt strange against her body, but it was warm and she liked it. She think it was called wool.

“Oh Blue, you look fantastic!” Pearl said, giving her a smile. “Red really suits you.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” Yellow said. “It goes well with your skin. Much better than the pink top you tried. Pink is still a bit… controversial.”

“Agreed, red is better for you.” Pearl said before asking. “Are you going to buy it?”

Blue stood still for a few seconds, thinking, and then nodded.

“I think so, I really like this set. But I also like the white T-shirt I tried earlier and don’t know what to pick.”

“You could pick both.” Yellow said, before looking over at Pearl to verify it. After all, she was also new to Earth, shopping, and having more than one outfit. “That’s possible, right?”

“Yes it is. And I’ll gladly buy you both if you want Blue.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would. You want them after all.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then it’s settled.” Yellow said. “Let’s go pay for your new clothes Blue.”


End file.
